Robb " The Undead" Creed
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQPLk94m2U8%7C " Wanna hear a song ? - Blood and Bone makes the finest sound. ~" tumblr_nwhhjfnUln1si8ms2o1_500.png 'First Name' Rob 'Last Name' Creed 'IMVU Name' Uub 'Nicknames' *Alph *Black Sheep *The Invincible *God of Strength *The Undead *Rob"Zombie" *Rob the Undead 'Age' 5 yrs old. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 145 'Blood type' V01 'Behaviour/Personality' tumblr_nw0byjLBk31ue68o1o1_1280.png.jpeg Robb remains a man of many things; however - discreet is not one of them. Confined to the bitter darkness and a tainted piss like smell that prolonged the broken halls- with dust alongside a thick and heavy liquidate; clung to what little remained of these halls was his cell. A cell he titled his home- for the 5 years he's been in existence. Robb's thoughts are endless and remain without a filter, his mouth being his downfall as he puts more thoughts in an insult attempting at getting an reaction from whomever was unlucky enough to have been at the opposing side of his recklessness. His temper is quite short; but not easily manipulated. His foolishness and unalterable stubbornness is what keeps him at such high regard when being dealt with. Though, Robb's attitude isn't solely negativity, Robb has some regard for the life of animals and women. Though he will do whatever necessary if the moment calls for it; he does not find any enjoyment in it. Robb has one of the most cunning and disciplined minds. Studying several scientific fields, languages, strategy, history, etc, Bane has all the advantages of a classical education. Bane is fluent in the languages of Spanish, English, Urdu, Persian, and Latin. Robb strongly focuses on his goals without any obsessive tendencies clouding his judgments. Robb has photographic memory, capable of easily studying and fully reading and understanding the actions and the physical movements of another individual.Robb studied and designed new methods of calisthenics, meditation, and a fighting style that he uses against other well-known martial arts fighters. Apperance tumblr_nwhhjfnUln1si8ms2o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nf81l86u5u1u3pzzzo1_500.png Robb's a tall muscular man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has short light-colored wild hair and thin eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his neck, he has a large scar given to him by Eden Creed. He's also sometimes shown wearing a red colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and shoes of a similar color. Allignment tumblr_nw06l9hY2c1u323ybo1_1280.png A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Ban_threatening_Veronica.png tumblr_nwh21wUco21tj4eafo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwpi8cKD9h1twat0so1_500.jpg 'Clan & Rank' None. 'What district do you live in?' District 1 ' 'Relationship None. 'Occupation' tumblr_noydf1fnHA1sg0vqoo1_500.jpg A free lance Vigilante does it for free, unless they have some other way they have income coming in, you don't get paid and you dont get offical support in terms of the law system, your raw, lone wolf, you do it all on your own, but that's ok because you know what your doing. You can handle yourself a team just holds you back. You could work with others, but if you wanted too, you wouldn't be free lance. tumblr_nn59tdMkmd1snpgveo1_500.jpg tumblr_nqneybnYQN1snpgveo5_500.jpg 'Fighting Style' tumblr_nwgynkBVP61t24ykdo1_1280.jpg Robb is quite ignorant towards his own strength; " He isn't fully capable of understanding the extent of his strength, " As described by Eden Creed. Robb's ruthlessness and aggression is what makes him one of the most dangerous among men. His attitude explicitly shown through the movement of his fist, Robb Creed uses a mixture of many things - but you'd mostly witness him relying on his strength and nearly indestructible skin. In combat, Robb uses his fists and the chains on his wrists coupled with his astonishing physical strength. He is more than capable of crushing and tearing through solid rock and steel with his bare hands, and can easily crush a human body with accidental ease. Robb skln is also extremely tough, rivaling Edens final form and suit in durability, although it is much more flexible and seems to be a permanent feature of his body. Nothing short of Chi enhanced attacks or artillery fire could pierce it from a distance. In his most devastating attack, he hurls himself towards his foes at incredible speed. In fact, his speed is so formidable, he appears to have no means of controlling his momentum, and is thus incapable of stopping himself without crashing into something. He claims to be the fastest Creed , tumblr_nvanp5YVeA1ue68o1o1_1280.jpg Robb is also insanely smart revealed through his progression as he was able to learn a multitude of styles; his favorite being Jester Art Jutsu ( J.A.J) Jester Art Jutsu - Is a well formulated hybrid fighting style created by Eden Creed . It's a hybrid style technique of both Jeet Kun Do , Penciak Siat and Thunderous Boxing . This fighting style is mainly used for both utilizing offense and defense attacks. This technique focuses more on the brain. Mainly the reason why it was called the Jester art technique because not only were Jesters used for singing and dancing in the medieval ages but they were also known for the magician tricks. Which didn't rely on any magic or spells just simply understand how the brain works and using it to your advantage making them think what you want them to think and feel what you want them to feel. When learning this technique before physically applying your body to meet the Jester art standards you must first learn and understand the anatomy of the brain. More precisely the lobes of the brain Occipital lobe which focuses understanding visual images and learning the meaning of written words. The Parietal lobe which focuses on interpreting sensations of pain, pressure, type , size , temperature, shape and body part awareness. The frontal lobe which is most closely associated with controlling responses to input from the rest of the system. They are responsible for voluntary movement, emotion, planning and execution of behavior, intellect, memory, speech, and writing. Last but not least the Temporal lobes which is involved in understanding sounds and spoken words, as well as emotion and memory. Understanding how these parts of the brain works can make you a very hard opponent to deal with due to the pain your applying among the brain. Masters of this technique have been able to make enemies feel beaten when they haven't even used more then five-ten percent of there energy. tumblr_nw5kzjJVp71sczplxo1_1280.jpg Misguidance is something you must have a full grip of when learning the Jester Art Jutsu it's a very big help. Misguidance is an art in it's self for any victim of this technique is something quite simple once you really understand it.It has a way of making a fool out of someone for example a simple game of finding the coin which can either be in the right hand and the left hand . Say the person reveals the coin in his right palm giving you a head start onto what to look out for when it comes to it's sudden movement without knowing this is what that person is hoping for the reason for this shall be explained later on. They begin to move there hands at an intense speed you think nothing of it instead you wait , you wait for that certain glow or glare from that coin right when you catch a glimpse of it you notice that it fell in the left palm once you make your choice in which palm the coin fell into you'd notice nothing there you would then believe it was in the right palm but nothing there . The trick behind this technique is that the coin was disposed of way before that person began to move their hands. Slipping it down a sleeve or simplify sliding it between there lap without you noticing. That sudden glow or glare you thought you seen was your mind playing tricks on you simply satisfying you by allowing you to spot what you wanted to see. This is a technique required when picking your stance . One of the most used stance was based off Jeet Kun do and there telegraphed attack which was the use of explosive attacks with no telegraphing signs of intention .It was best that these attacks should catch the opponent off-guard, throwing them off their balance and leaving them unable to defend against further attacks. "The concept behind this is that when you initiate your punch without any forewarning, such as tensing your shoulders or moving your foot or body, the opponent will not have enough time to react," The key is that one must keep one's body and arms loose, weaving one's arms slightly and only becoming tense upon impact. The art of misguiding is a a key in this attack cause if you choose to allow your body to flow the opponent would fail to understand from where the attack would be coming from in search of a sudden movement or twitch which you shall give them . if you choose to move an arm then that enemy would automatically look for a defense to that attack but the real intentions were forcing your feet into a joint in there leg aiming to knock your opponent of there guard allowing you to use your fist freely. tumblr_nwhico1Dmz1ue68o1o1_540.png tumblr_nw0auehuFg1ue68o1o3_540.png Intimidation (威嚇 Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features), creating realistic frightening illusions via the Ultimate Routine or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Stand users) to release their Stand , a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being.Intimidation is often used as a means to try to scare the opponent, which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear (the latter being called "Intimidation Knocking"). In this way, intimidation can be used to end a confrontation or situation non-violently. Using intimidation to scare an opponent will only work if the opponent is significantly weaker than the user but it can also be used to startle many powerful fighters. Intimidation is less effective on those who have the "resolve" to put their lives on the line. Intimidation may not work with just a visual display as it may require scent as well with some beasts, such as the Great Ape who will not be intimidated by feats of strength and power alone simply if their opponent smells like a weakling, but if they sense their true scent and power they'll realize when to surrender. tumblr_nrej8uObMy1spauupo1_400.gif The Defense of the Jester Art Jutsu is quite simple , The users of this art were taught when things get to hot create space between your opponent and your self never try to show off a show of strength by blocking when given a chance to evade take it. Users of this art only block when they've run out of options thats why it's such a key for them to remain light on there feet at all times which is one of the main reasons there training always requires them to stay on there toes . There body is forced to adapt to every and all situations if one is forced to block an attack they are taught to mirrior that attack meaning if that enemy throws a punch you would also throw a pinch forcing your fist to make contact allowing both opponents to subdue the same mount of effect. Defense is a key to Jester art Jutsu without defense this technique is pretty much useless. One must understand how to evade ( or block , if you must ) and using that to their advantage. For example , If one launches a punch at you and you swiftly dodge the incoming attack, While at the same time launching an attack of you're own this would be liable to be known as an J.A,J attack. Theirs little room for blocking, due to the fundamental aspects of the J.A.J, Slowing down for just a little can quickly throw you off this is why you must remain on the move at all times when either launching an attack or evading one. tumblr_nv1vbnXWjl1r9cclvo2_540.gif tumblr_ngqwm64JhI1r9cclvo1_500.gif tumblr_ng4l5rfPGi1slv5gyo2_500.gif 9ce4768389014b7d0e6e633f9aa6ee54.jpg.gif tumblr_ns8xwctci51uzwbyjo1_500.gif Who's First ?! Superman-Breaks-Batmans-Back-Bane-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-35.jpg 'Chi Base' (Optional) tumblr_mo52rahUKc1sr5klvo1_500.gif Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Techniques : ' ' meliodas-full-counter.gif ' '''Full- Counter Assault - '''Full Counter enables its user to reflect attacks aimed at him, including physical and elemental, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter: the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect attacks, or an ordinary punch. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, as it cannot reflect next attacks. *'Counter Transparent-''' With his palm facing an incoming attack, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger. He then, rather than reflecting "power" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against him. *'Action-Reaction- '''Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. tumblr_nw0jj0yxIQ1qlml0ro1_1280.jpg Chi Form Ban_taking_part_of_Meliodas_streangth.png The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone.Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Tran-X Operation Pachyrhynchus_Infernalis_Terraformar.png A surgery to forcefully re-engineer the human body to being Weapons of WAR . It has a survival rate of less than 40% or 36%. However women appear to be more compatible with the surgery over men. If the surgery was a success, the individual had obtained a Mosaic Organ with the D.N.A of a compatible organism. Taking a type of drug will bring out the abilities gained through the Mosaic Organ to make the individual capable of facing against many powerful beings. The drug varies between an injection, biting a vial with a substance inside, consuming a type of tablet, or sniffing a type of powder.After receiving his Tran-X Operation, Robb gained the powers and abilities of the achyrhynchus Infernalis Weevil, making him incredibly strong and durable, his enormous strength combined with the resistance of his entire body, his exoskeleton to even the eyes is incredibly harsh to damage, making him both coriaceous and a fearsome foe. He is stronger when fighting with a partner as he has someone to protect (although he doesn't like to admit it). The durability of his skin is such that direct hits from bullets, sniper cartilages, and even anti-tank rockets will do little damage to him. He can unleash a concussive shriek that can kill at close range and can also spit a hard object (such a piece of bone) out of his mouth with the penetrative ability greater than that of a bullet. Ban_hitting_Meliodas_with_full_strength2.png *'Immense Strength: '''Robb can destroy rock and bend reinforced metal easily. It takes just one hit for him to kill an average person or weaker chi users. He can throw rocks over a distance of more than one mile giving them the strength of sniper bullets. Moreover, he can stop a bullet fired at point blank range with just his teeth. His bite can chop through skulls of competent Nen users and concrete, and the things he spit, powered with Nen (not emitted Nen however), acquire tremendous piercing power. By hitting the ground, he can raise large dust smokescreens, create deep holes or earthquakes and send boulders flying against his enemy. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes:Robb showcases inhuman speed His reflexes are superb, as he was able to catch a bullet with his teeth. *'Adequate Agility: '''Robb is able to jump from one building to another with ease. *'Enhanced Stamina: 'His stamina is amazing, as he could fight an army of mafia members and confront four Shadow Beasts seconds later.More astounding than that, he could endure a savage beating from a Nen powered Kurapika in a Zetsu state while remaining conscious. *'Immense Durability: 'Robb's body is impervious to most blunt trauma, and bullets have no effect on him. He is resilient to heat and explosions as well. There have however, been instances where other Chi practitioners have been able to harm him, *'Enhanced Resistance to Pain: Robb is very resistant to pain, as he didn't react when Kurapika hit his nose heavily, perhaps breaking it. He could even bear the latter's tremendous beating without selling out his comrades.It should also be noted that he didn't even flinch when rabid dog ripped off two chunks of his flesh, nor when Porcupine impaled him with his hair. *'Adequate Intellect:' Despite preferring to fight frontally, he is able to come up with crafty diversions. He was able to calculate accurately the trajectory of two sniper bullets, and deduce the hour basing on his hunger. Ban_dodging_and_hitting_Meliodas_with_ease.png 'Weapon of Choice' *Chains *Batons Allies/Enemies tumblr_nutypxBgM31ugehjqo1_500.gif *Lucious Creed *Eden Creed *Shogun Creed *Yani Farhan *Max Serizawa 'Background' tumblr_nubd9o7Rsf1tt5tk6o1_r1_500.png Born into a life sentence for the crimes of his father, he was raised from birth within the harsh prison known as Brick Well, in the Caribbean Republic of New Mexico . He was named Zombie by the warden after surviving a critical attack as an adolescent, and as he grew to Teem hood he became the most feared and respected inmate, the "king" of New Mexico . Gifted with physical prowess and natural intelligence, he used his time in study, meditation and exercise to hone his body and mind to the peak of human potential. His father who would be eventually known as Lucas Stone aka Tiny Temper was known to be a revolutionary within New Mexico . Lucas managed to escape imprisonment and had the corrupt government charge his crimes onto his unborn child. Life grew hellish for the child after being born as he feared the violent nature within the prison, fearing that each day may be his last. tumblr_nucdpq64uh1spj59qo1_500.gif Protected by both James and Trogg who were also inmates within the prison, the child's survival was still at stake. Bane developed a strong survival sense from a vision he gained after getting attacked. The child finally found the courage to kill while he was confronted by one of the inmates - using a knife hidden within his teddy bear.Gaining the wrong attention by the Warden and taken into an isolation cell for his murders, the child realized that courage, dedication, and strengthening of both mind and body were his only ways to survive. Calling himself Zomvbie , he trained his body through the harshest environments when his isolation cell flooded during some nights. Upon his release from isolation, Robb continued his intense training while studying whatever literature he found within the prison. Self-taught within the fields of strategy, philosophy, languages, math, grammar, and more, tumblr_nn8au35TdK1urx8dno4_500.gif Robbie developed into the ultimate killing machine that even the guards found themselves fearing.Silvester Patrone, caught sight of this. Astonished by the prowress of the child he quickly ordered him to be released into being a volunteer for his project. The Tran- X Operation,A surgery to forcefully re-engineer the human body to being Weapons of WAR . It has a survival rate of less than 40% or 36%. However women appear to be more compatible with the surgery over men. If the surgery was a success, the individual had obtained a Mosaic Organ with the D.N.A of a compatible organism. Taking a type of drug will bring out the abilities gained through the Mosaic Organ to make the individual capable of facing against many powerful beings. The drug varies between an injection, biting a vial with a substance inside, consuming a type of tablet, or sniffing a type of powder. Robbie's life changed from their, He was quickly taken to K-City where he was trained to control his new found abilities. It was later discovered his father was also once a test subject though he escaped - not before he was injected with the DNA of two individuals Yani and Lucious Creed, This was before he had Robbie which made sense since their were little to no traces of his father in his DNA. tumblr_nvradkaecC1us9in3o1_r1_400.png Robb still attempts to cope with this dicovery- ,,, PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Reflexes 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:The Creed Bloodline Category:Undead Chivalry Saga Category:RPC Category:Generation 1